


Unexpectingly Expected

by ninjagurl3232



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjagurl3232/pseuds/ninjagurl3232





	Unexpectingly Expected

"Ugh I /hate/ the gays. What they do is so unnatural and I just don't understand why they chose that lifestyle. Honestly the gays and also those trannies are gonna ruin America," the old bigoted man yelled.

Emerson slumped down in his seat clearly uncomfortable with the conversation topic. Both his parents were highly lgbtphobic and expressed their opinions loud, clear, and often.

Emerson cleared his throat. "Well I, uh, gotta go... Do... Homework!" He made up an excuse just to leave the room. He couldn't handle the fact that his own parents would abandon him even if they got the slightest hint that he was gay. But no. He isn't only gay he's homoromantic /and/ asexual. 

His parents are always talking about him having children of "his own" with a "beautiful wife" and it just makes him sick to the core every single time they bring it up.

Emerson lied down on his bed and put on his headphones. He thought about running away on countless occasions. Sometimes, when his depression was at it's worst, he thought of attempting suicide. Luckily, something always came up before he got the chance to attempt. Like, a new video game coming out a couple months after- one that he desperately wanted. Maybe a new season of his favorite TV show is coming out. Animals were always a reason to live, too. Who would take care of his homeroom class pet if he was gone? None of his other classmates would. That's only because no one wanted to be class representative and the teacher chose him. He stared at the ceiling for a while before falling asleep still listening to blasting music.

~

School wasn't any better. It was full of people constantly making gay jokes and being offended by the thought of a homosexual even looking at them. 

Emerson could care less about anyone to be honest. He's had friends before but they never really were "friends" just people to talk to in school. Eventually even they left for others and Emerson was left alone. "What's the point in making friends if they're just gonna leave," he always told himself. 

Walking to his homeroom he passed by a rowdy group of 3 and a couple making out on the staircase. Nothing out of the ordinary. After exiting the stairs and only getting halfway down the hallway he heard a voice yelling from behind him. Emerson groaned. 

"Either a prank or not for me." He muttered.

"Hey!" The voice kept calling out. "You! In the gray hoodie!" Emerson heard footsteps running towards him.

He turned around just in time for this incredibly loud guy to trip over his own feet and land right in front of him. It was the guy from the rowdy group of 3. The other two were still at the staircase chatting.

"Hey." The strange student didn't even get off the floor when he said that. "I'm mance. You look like a cool guy. You wanna be friends?" He smiled. 

There was a second of silence.

"OH! Right. I'm still on the floor. I should really get up." He laughed.

Emerson stared at Mance, dumbfounded. 

"Um..... What?" Em questioned, needing clarification that he heard that right. No one has ever asked before they just kind of do it.

"Do you... Not wanna be friends? 'Cause I mean that's cool if you don't 'cause I'll just leave. It's just...." Mance looked away and rubbed the back of his head laughing awkwardly.

"J-just what?"

"I mean, I don't wanna be rude or anything but... You seem like you need a friend."

Emerson was quiet for a moment. He looked down at the floor.

"Yeah.... I guess... I'm Emerson." He thought for a second. 'Might as well pretend before he completely forgets about me. I mean it is the week before the last day of school anyway.'

The bell rang.

"See ya later?" Mance gently smiled at Emerson. That smile left an everlasting impression on him. It was a smile that would make anyone who sees it smile too.

"Uh.. Yeah." Emerson awkwardly replied turning around and walking to his homeroom. He didn't realize it but he was smiling himself. A small smile that was barely there. 

~

The whole school day was the same as any usual end of school year. All the seniors were talking about graduation. Every period the teachers would just show a movie to pass the time. Why did Mance just now decide that he wanted to talk to Emerson? Is it because the past group of friends stopped hanging out with him? Maybe it's a joke? Emerson just couldn't stopped thinking about Mance. He was already a really strange guy just based off of that introduction. But, hasn't he seen Mance somewhere before?

Emerson was completely lost in thought until the bell rang and pulled him out of his daydreaming. Finally, it was lunch time. That feeling that he got? The one where he thought he has seen Mance before? It was just confirmed. They share the same lunch period. 

"Why didn't I notice this before?" He cursed himself.

He placed his bag on his table and pulled out a dollar to pay for his food. Stepping in line, all he could think was "please, don't notice me." Mance was seated way on the other side of the cafeteria talking to the same two friends he was with that morning. Soon after, the two left Mance sitting alone to go get their lunch and the security guards opened the doors for the students to go grab their food.

By the time Emerson came out, the other people he sits with had placed their bags at the table and started waiting in line. He sat down and started eating his sandwich. He was heavily lost in thought when a voice behind him pulled him out.

"Hey! I didn't know you had this period lunch!" Mance had seen Emerson and decided that it was a good idea to come up to him and jump scare him like that.

Emerson almost choked on a piece of his sandwich. Luckily, he didn't.

"Oh my god! Sorry!" Mance sat down to the left of Em. "Um.... Can I sit here?"

Emerson thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess."

Soon enough the cafeteria was full of rambunctious students, all shouting and eating. Emerson and Mance just sat there awkwardly eating. Mance occasionally tried to start a conversation but was ultimately rejected by a simple one word answer. 

Mance sighed and got up grabbing his garbage (and Emerson's too while he was at it) and threw it out right when the bell rang. Emerson automatically got up and rushed out to his next class while Mance grabbed his bag to meet up with his other two friends.

"Where were you, Mance? You completely left us!" Marygold yelled and slapped Mance's back.

"Ow! I was with the guy we saw this morning. Ya'know! Emerson?"

"Right. I remember!" Tyler eyeballed Mance closely. Too close for comfort, actually.

"Dude, back up." Mance laughed and pushed Tyler away.

"Ah! I gotta get to class. You know how Mrs. Loo is." Mary said, shrugging. She walked off towards her math class.

"We should get to class too, man." Tyler pointed out. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Mance followed Ty to their Physics class.

"you know, I'm a psychic." Tyler mentioned.

"Uh, yeah! You say this all the time." Mance paused for a second. "Wait, why are you bringing this up now?"

"No reason." He laughed just as the second bell rang. "Crap! We're late! It's your fault, Mance."

"How is it my fault?"

"I was distracted when I was reading your future."

"Then that was your fault. But, don't you need to read my palm or, like, a crystal ball or something?"

"I've gotten better at predictions since we first met."

"But it's just a prediction. I have a prediction that you won't tell me what you're thinking."

"You're good at this."

Tyler and Mance both walked into class not realizing that they're 7 minutes late already.

Mr. White cleared his throat. "Mance! Tyler! Late again! I'm gonna have to give you two detention for this! Now sit and your assignment is on the board."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a warning it's gonna be a while for updating. Sorry!


End file.
